Welcome to the TwentyFirst Century Bakura!
by WolfRunner326
Summary: Out of boredom Bakura goes and robs a house. However he finds it harder then it used to be. Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh


Welcome to the twenty-first century Bakura!

This is my first fanfiction with Bakura! He's my favorite character in Yugioh so you'll probably see more of him. At any rate here you go! I hope you enjoy it! 

Bakura was bored, really bored. So bored he wanted to shoot himself. What on Earth made him want to split away from Ryou? At least when he was sharing a body with Ryou at least he could pick on the boy when he was at school and watch him suffer. However, now all he had was beer and crappy sitcoms on the TV. While some people would think this is a paradise, the thief wanted to do _anything _else then this. Hell, he would like to listen to one of Tea's friendship speeches.

No wait, that would be torture.

Bakura got up off the beer-stained couch, Absent-mindedly playing with a yo-yo he stole. He missed his Egypt days. Going from house to house stealing gold and jewels from unsuspecting nobles, boy does that bring him memories! It's a shame those days are over. Well maybe not. There are more richer people in the world now a days. All he had to do was slip in, steal things, and slip out. So what if people lost some items? They could buy more later, boo-hoo what a crying shame. Bakura grinned.

Bakura spent the rest of the day walking around Domino looking for the perfect house to rob from. After several fender-benders, traffic jams, and a freak accident involving a hippo, a microwave, and a bag of frozen peas (Don't ask), Bakura found it. Bakura could hear the choir singing it's heavenly glow, it was a lovely three story house with a brick chimney. Outside there was a red car that Bakura assumed was expensive. Inside Bakura could see a living room with a plasma TV, while Bakura didn't see the point of plasma screen, Ryou told him that it was a big deal now a days. Bakura decided that tonight he would rob this house. He mentally marked the site and ran off once the sirens came into ear shot.

There was only one problem; his hikari. During dinner, (which was steak, steak, and more steak) Ryou noticed that Bakura was being abnormally quiet. He looked up from his salad.

"Bakura are you okay?" He asked, Bakura looked up from his decapitated cow, blood dribbled from his mouth.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Bakura muttered through steak

"You've been awfully quiet this evening that's all." Bakura was planning on how to enter the house. However he didn't want Ryou to know this.

"What? So I can't be quiet for an afternoon? Huh? If Bakura's quiet he's up to something is that it? I'm hurt. Haven't I proved my trustworthyness."

"You destroyed a building just last week Bakura!"  
"Look I've told you already! That orphanage attacked me! It was self-defense! And besides, no one was in it at the time."

"Thank God!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ugh you're hopeless. I'm going to bed." Ryou rolled his eyes and stormed upstairs. Bakura waited a half hour until he was sure Ryou was asleep. He then grabbed his thieving kit and ran outside. This is going to be fun!

Outside his target house, Bakura was stealthily scaling up the chimney. He then balanced himself on top of the chimney. He lowered a rope down it and slid down the rope. Step 1 went down without a hitch. It wasn't until Step 2 that problems arose. Bakura grabbed all sorts of bit and bobbles he wanted or thought was expensive. He then saw the Xbox 360. Once again a choir was singing and a heavenly glow shrouded the Xbox. While trying to stuff the Xbox down his sack, he heard a low sound. Bakura froze in his tracks.

There was a dog, it had brown fur and a black face. However, Bakura was more focused the pearly white teeth the dog was showing him. Bakura slowly put his sack down.

"Nice doggy." He crooned, he slowly pulled out a doggie bone wrapped in cheese, he showed it to the dog. The dog wagged his tail and ran up to grab his treat. The dog managed to grab two of Bakura's fingers in the process. Bakura bit his other hand to muffle his scream. He backed up into the TV, which turned on to the THX opening. A loud hum resonated throughout the house for a few seconds before Bakura was able to turn it off. He looked upstairs. A particularly loud snore told Bakura the owners were still asleep. At least the dog was out of the picture. Bakura stuffed both the Xbox and the TV in his sack. He moved on to the upstairs.

There were all sorts of doo-dads that Bakura found here. He grabbed these and put them in his sack as well. Then the next problem arose, literally. A man walked out of the bedroom sleepily. Bakura froze again. He was doing that a lot. The man walked right passed him and turned left into the bathroom. Bakura could hear the sound of water hitting water and a flush. The man walked out again. He then stared at a frozen Bakura.

"Hmm…I'll have to tell Barbra to get rid of this ugly picture in the morning." He mumbled. Bakura almost sent the man to the Shadow Realm right then and there. The man walked back to his room. Bakura then let out a silent sigh of relief.

And it was around there he stepped on the cats tail.

The cat let out an amazing yowl. Bakura screamed and backed up again, right on a skateboard. The skateboard drove Bakura down the stairs. Like a bouncing ball, Bakura fell down the stairs, groaning every bounce as he fell. He fell flat on his back, groaning. He looked up just in time to see his sack filled with a TV and an Xbox flying towards him.

According to the police report, despite having three cracked ribs and a twisted ankle, Bakura managed to take down three of the police officers that came to arrest him. Bakura then learned first hand of a new device known as a taser. Due to Ryou's plea for insanity and willing to pay for any damage, Bakura was faced with several weeks in prison. Ryou went to visit Bakura in prison.

"Well, what have we learned Bakura?" Ryou asked through the prison telephone

"That cats are tattle-tails." Bakura muttered

"That stealing ends you up in prison." Ryou finished

"Hey did you pay my bail yet?" Bakura asked

"No."

"Aw what are you good for."

"It's only a few weeks Bakura." Ryou said

"But the food is bad in here!" Bakura complained

"Well suck it up. I've already paid enough at your expence." Ryou snapped. Bakura started puppy eyeing Ryou

"No, no, Bad Yami! No! Argh! Fine you win!" Bakura whooped in joy "On one condition." Ryou finished. Bakura looked at him

"Welcome to McDonald's what can I get for you today?" Bakura muttered into his headset

_Fin_

My first fanfic with Bakura! Yay! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. R&R please!


End file.
